


Pretty Please with a Ginny on Top

by Rickey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Pegging, Relationship(s), Romance, Sexual Content, Strap-Ons, sexploration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 17:16:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rickey/pseuds/Rickey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny discovers her inner 'top'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Please with a Ginny on Top

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marguerite_26](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marguerite_26/gifts).



> reallycorking drew this: [ Pegged ](http://corkart.livejournal.com/41287.html) (NC-17 NWS – like woah), which made this slashy girl tingle with pleasure. Obviously, I wasn't the only one because  
> marguerite_26 prompted a Harry/Ginny pegging fic for kinkfest.
> 
> Despite rarely writing het, I felt the urge to write a few thousand words of pegging smut (I know, crazy, right?) but ended up with a bit of more of a young Ginny's sexual journey. Not to worry, I did get to the pegging smut and the fact that Harry's got an arse thing. In my fantasy world, Cork's art is perhaps a little down the road when Ginny's a little more experienced.
> 
> The Witch's Strap-On was stolen (with no remorse) from another fic of mine. What Pansy doesn't know won't hurt her.
> 
> Special thanks to vaysh11 for the beta read in my time of need and her time of hectic omg busy. Any mistakes left are all mine.
> 
> Enjoy.

~ooOOOoo~

There were things her mother never told her. Ginny wasn't referring to the war, Dark magic, or the Order of the Phoenix. She stood in the middle of Wicked Witches, a store she never knew existed until five minutes earlier, and desperately tried to absorb the sight of shelves overflowing with countless magical sex toys, books, things she assumed could be categorized as clothing—maybe, and extremely naughty portraits. It was like Wheezes, only everything had something to do with sex, even when it didn't seem that it possibly could. There were shackles and chains that looked like Filch's medieval torture supply rather than sex toys. She shuddered at the thoughts that crept into her mind. It was too much to take in. So much she hadn't known. So much her mother never told her, which in retrospect was just fine, except that there was so much that _no one_ ever told her.

Luna smiled at her knowingly. "It's quite a lot to think about the first time. Best to stay focused on what you're here for," she said. "Follow me. Next time, we can browse a little more."

There was _definitely_ going to be a next time.

~ooOOOoo~

There were so many things that no one told her about sex. The girls of Gryffindor giggled and gossiped about the romance novels they'd read. The books had titles like _Spellbound by Love_ and _The Potion Maker's Secret_. It was all sunsets on secluded beaches, and the men were always built like professional Quidditch players who were enchanted by the women's beauty. He would profess his love again and again as he kissed and reverently caressed every inch of her skin while a spell showered rose petals upon them.

The reality of losing her virginity to Harry was more or less (mostly less) a hurried tryst in the eighth year boys' Gryffindor dorm, while the rest of their friends were on the first Hogsmeade trip of the year. A perfunctory snog was all Ginny got before Harry was taking off his trousers. Instead of professing his undying devotion, it was an endless string of 'Is this okay?', 'Are you sure?', and 'I'm not hurting you, am I?' The actual intercourse lasted three minutes at most, and Ginny was left wondering just what all the bloody fuss was about. In stark contrast, Harry looked like he'd been hit by a powerful Befuddlement Spell. After, he lay there dreamy-eyed and a believer that all was right with the universe. All Ginny wanted was a shower and a pair of clean knickers.

They were both cramming more than a year's worth of NEWT work into one year, as were all their friends. Mostly they studied and anything related to snogging, touching, or sex had to be fast and in between classes or homework assignments. They _never_ talked about it. It was simply assumed that when there was time, they would find a place.

Their final year at Hogwarts was filled with quick rendezvous that included clumsy attempts at hand jobs in broom cupboards or hurried fucks in the Room of Requirement. At least there, the room always provided a clean and soft bed. Sometimes they'd have enough time for Harry to lavish a bit of attention on her breasts or even finger her a little before climbing on top of her. It was pleasurable and exciting, but not in the way the heroine witches in the novels became enthralled and desperate for climax. Ginny certainly never felt the urge to scream her lover's name or black out from the passion. She also couldn't remember ever working up a sweat that made her body glisten in the starlight. 

Her first attempt at a blow-job was what could only be described as a gag fest, and she desperately wanted to ask someone if there was a charm to quell the gag reflex. But she didn't dare. Hermione would probably spend a late night or two in the library researching the subject, but considering who Hermione would be blowing, Ginny simply couldn't bring herself to ask.

Through all of their messing around, there was Harry, her Harry. His face when he came told her everything that she needed to know. He was happy. He was at peace. She _made_ him feel that way. He was hers.

After they left Hogwarts, things between them evolved, for the better to be certain. Harry found a small one bedroom flat in Muggle London, and while Ginny was living at home at the Burrow technically, she was seldom there. She began an apprenticeship in the Department of Mysteries, while Harry went into Auror training. They had most of their nights free and spent them together in Harry's bedroom. They were able to take their time and explore, which they did with enthusiasm. They tried every possible position they could contort their bodies into. Harry, finally and mercifully, found her clitoris and experimented with what he could do to it with his fingers, lips, and tongue. In a surprising turn of events, Ginny discovered that she wanted sex just as much as Harry. It wasn't a chore, a duty, or even a gift. It fulfilled her own physical and emotional cravings.

Despite all their sexual exploration efforts during their first few years as a couple, it wasn't until Ginny was twenty-two when she had her first orgasm. That's right, her first real and for true orgasm didn't happen until their second wedding anniversary. Oh, Ginny had thought she'd had orgasms before. Harry would lick her into a frenzy until she begged him to fuck her from behind. The pounding made her moan and cry out into her pillow. However, when she finally had an orgasm, she couldn't help but laugh at herself in hindsight. More things that no one ever told her.

They'd had champagne to celebrate and they were both a bit tipsy. Harry had been fervently licking her clit and fingering her. He even poured a little champagne on her in an act of playfulness. It was cold and it tingled. Harry licked and sucked and pushed his fingers into her as if he were on a mission. It was as if he'd somehow known it was what she needed, even when she had no clue. His tongue relentlessly flicked against her clit, while he crooked two fingers inside her and pressed against the upper wall of her vagina. Ginny began to squirm, but Harry held down her thigh with his free hand.

"Fuck," Ginny whispered. Harry didn't let up for a second.

"Fuck," she moaned much louder the second time.

Something was building inside her. Her toes tingled. Her mind drifted behind a blank dark curtain. Her breath hitched. She let go. She arched her back and she moaned loudly, involuntarily. Her pussy throbbed and tightened over and over around Harry's long fingers. Her body trembled and clenched four or five more times as he withdrew his mouth from her.

"Bloody hell," he said. "What was that?" He sounded completely in awe.

Ginny opened her eyes and propped herself up on her elbows. Harry seemed mystified by the sight of her pussy. He stared at it and then up at her face. Gently he brushed the sweat soaked hair out of her eyes.

"That was something you're going to have to live up to in the future," she said.

Naturally, Harry gave it his best efforts. They reached a new level in their relationship, in their marriage. They became even more inquisitive in the bedroom, in the kitchen, in the alley behind their local pub. They also started talking— asking, even telling each other what they wanted, what they needed. They were no longer embarrassed to touch themselves in front of each other. 

It was during those first few months post OD (Orgasm Day as Ginny referred to it) that Ginny learned that Harry liked his arse touched, grabbed, even smacked when they were fucking. And while it was a little surprising, she didn't object when Harry asked her to put her finger inside him. They were hot and sweaty, so it didn't take much effort for her to put the pad of her finger against his pucker and push inside. It was so weird, but Harry seemed to really enjoy it, because he began to pump double time and came a few minutes later.

The arse play worked its way into their repertoire. Ginny told herself that it wasn't a big deal. She kept her nails short and plenty of lube on hand. It was rather intoxicating to think about the things that she could do to Harry, the way she made him moan.

Then one night after a bout of rather athletic sex, Harry shocked her. 

"Maybe sometime… umm… maybe you could…"

"What is it, Harry? Just say it."

"Maybe you could, umm, fuck… me?" He looked at her hopefully.

"What do you mean? Use Polyjuice?" Ginny had heard stories.

"No. No," Harry said emphatically. "You, I want you to…"

"Technically, it would be me,"

"I don't want a bloke. I want you. With… something. You know, they make things like that. You don't have to if you don't want to." Harry sounded so uncertain.

"I do. I mean… I would if that's what you want." Ginny was still a bit confused by just who 'they' were and what in seven hells 'they' made, but she would do it, for Harry.

"No rush. Think about it," Harry said, and then kissed her cheek before snuggling under the covers and resting his head against her arm. "I love you," he whispered. He fell asleep within minutes.

Ginny stayed awake for quite sometime thinking about what Harry had suggested. She was definitely out of her element. There was one friend; however, she could talk to.

Of all of Ginny's friends, Luna was by far the most sexually active. She'd had the most partners, and told the most outrageously lewd stories at their girl's night out at the pub. Ginny sent her an owl to meet for a drink, just the two of them.

And that's how Ginny found herself walking down a dark deserted alley in Hogsmeade. She wondered for a moment if Luna was lost, but then she tapped her wand four times against a wall and said, "Kinky wizards and naughty witches have a tingling in their britches."

A doorway appeared, and hanging above it was a carved wooden sign that read 'Wicked Witches'.

The small store was filled to the brim with more than Ginny had ever imagined in her wildest fantasies. (And her fantasies were nothing to sneeze at, thank you very much.) It was far too much to take in. Luna's suggestion that they concentrate solely on the matter at hand was a welcome one.

Luna led the way toward the back of the shop. Ginny gasped at the sight of a black dildo the size of her forearm.

"I don't think you're ready for that just yet."

Ginny shook her head. She doubted she'd _ever_ be ready _that._

"These are probably what you're after." Luna gestured at the second shelf down. 

"Hi, Luna, can I help you?" a young witch said as she approached them.

"I think we've got it. Ginny, this is Ivy. Her mum opened the store over twenty years ago." 

Ivy had cropped black hair and small silver hoop through her left nostril. She looked as if she didn't spare a second thought to the contents of her shop.

"Actually, thirty-two years ago."

"Wow," Ginny said. "It's… it's … wow." She wondered if Ivy had gone to Hogwarts with Charlie or Bill, but decided not to ask. 

"My mum was Muggle born. She came up with the idea. A lot of the products are modified from Muggle manufacturers. We had to close down for two years, because of, well You-Know-Who, but business has been great lately. We also have owl order if you're interested." 

"Thanks." Ginny smiled and hoped that Ivy would leave them to investigate by themselves.

She must've been used to the clientele needing privacy, because it only took a few seconds for her head back to the front of the shop. "Let me know if you need anything."

"Thanks, Ivy," Luna called out and then turned her attention back to the shelf "Oooh, this looks perfect."

"What does?"

Luna picked up the box with a young witch sporting a huge smile on the front and began to read, "The Witch's Strap-On: Experience the ultimate pleasure in sexual role play. The lifelike dildo can be charmed to expand to three sizes: newcomer, experienced, or size whore."

"Pffft, it does not say that."

"It does. Look."

Ginny took the box from Luna. The witch on the front had enormous breasts in addition to her enormous smile. The witch held up the dildo and when she stroked it she closed her eyes and her face showed nothing but pure bliss. 

Ginny turned the box over and read the back. "Oh. It does say that."

"Keep reading," Luna urged.

"Includes secure and comfortable, adjustable straps and one-of-a-kind Touch Transfer Charm. Adjust the harness so that the small nub… oh."

"What does it do?" 

"It takes whatever is done to the dildo and transfers it to the nub that's over your clit."

"Impressive."

"Can it really do that?"

"Only one way to find out. I think I'll buy one, too." Luna seemed far more excited and confident than Ginny felt.

~ooOOOoo~

Ginny was so randy when she got home that night that she practically tackled Harry to the bed. He was a little drunk from drinks with the boys, but he was fully functional in the area that she needed. She stripped off his pants and climbed on top.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what's got into you tonight?" Harry asked, looking up at Ginny with a sappy smile

"I'll tell you later. Just lie back and enjoy." She brought her fingers to her clit and stroked vigorously as she rode his cock.

After she'd got them both off, she cuddled up with her man. He fell asleep before she got to tell him about her special purchase.

~ooOOOoo~

For reasons she couldn't quite wrap her mind around, Ginny left her Witch's Strap-On tucked in the back of her underwear drawer. Of course, that didn't stop her from thinking about it when she was having sex, when she was taking her morning shower, or even at work when she was reading some ancient tome about the magic of Time Turners.

It was several weeks later when she found herself at work, reaching her hand beneath her robes, that she decided to skive off the rest of the day and Apparated home to their empty flat.

Ginny sat on the bed and held the box in her hands and appraised the attractive and content looking witch on the front. She certainly didn't look like a deviant. 

Inside the box was the dildo (in what Ginny assumed was the newcomer size), the black leather harness with soft felt lining, and a small folded piece of parchment. The parchment turned out to be rather elaborate instructions that included the Sizing Spells, Cleaning Charm, and diagrams of suggested positions. Amazingly, everything she had been wondering about was all explained in a delicate script with handy sketches and tips. Finally, someone was telling her what she needed to know.

Getting the dildo into position and putting on the harness proved to be a bit tricky, but she eventually got the harness on and the dildo and the nub in their proper places. She was thankful that Harry wasn't here to witness her clumsy fumbling. 

Ginny sat back on the pillows, took a deep breath, and then carefully wrapped her hand around the shaft of the dildo. She felt _something_ , though she couldn't quite describe it. A light pressure maybe? She Summoned some lube and decided to go for it. At first she felt absolutely ridiculous stroking her faux penis, but soon the pressure from the nub began to tingle. Ginny stroked her cock faster and the nub began to vibrate as it pressed against her clit. If she gripped the cock firmly, the nub would slowly rub with more pressure.

It was fucking brilliant.

Ginny pictured Harry lying on the bed bringing himself off. She tried to emulate the types of hand motions that he normally used. She sped up and soon found herself close to coming. Her hips rocked of their own accord and her breathing hitched. The nub seemed to find just the right spot, the perfect angle, and a sublime pressure that did not relent. Ginny twisted her wrist and stroked over the top of the head. It sent her over the edge. She moaned as she clenched over and over. She let go of the dildo and caught her breath.

"Fuck," she announced to the empty room. She needed to try this with Harry.

~ooOOOoo~

They spent Saturday night out with Ron and Hermione. Ginny contemplated faking a headache several times during the evening just to get Harry home faster, but decided dinner and a few drinks could only help her build her courage. She was nervous. Would Harry back out? Would the damn thing work? Would she even like it? Stupid question, of course she would. Deep in her bones she knew that she'd enjoy their little role reversal.

During the course of the evening, Ginny found herself missing parts of the conversation as her mind kept wandering off. 

Hermione even asked, "Are you okay?"

Ginny simply smiled and said, "Fine. Work. Another glass of wine and I'll be fine."

She was fine and tipsy as they stumbled through the Floo. 

"Hi, Harry," Ginny said as they made it to their bedroom.

"Are you drunk?"

"Not really. A bit. Not… Harry?"

"Yes?" Harry looked at her strangely, like he was playing along with some game.

"I bought you a present," she said.

"Oh?" He sounded interested. She wondered if he knew.

Ginny pulled out the Witch's Strap-On box and handed it to Harry.

"Oh." He stared at the picture of the buxom witch for a moment and then turned the box to look at the other side. Ginny waited on pins and needles as he read the list of features. 

"I was hoping we could try it out tonight," she said, trying her best to sound seductive.

"Umm… I wasn't…"

Ginny suddenly felt a chill.

"…expecting…" Harry continued awkwardly.

"You don't want to?" 

With a smile, he tossed the box onto the bed.

"Come here," he said. He sounded more like his randy self. 

Ginny went to him and he kissed her. It was gentle at first, but then Harrry became more aggressive and passionate. He cupped her right breast with one hand, and her arse with the other. As he guided her to the bed she could feel his cock through his Muggle jeans, pressing against her stomach. He wanted this as much as she did.

Slowly, deftly, he began to undress her. He was taking the lead and that wouldn't do. Not tonight. 

Ginny pushed her hand against Harry's chest. "Get undressed and lie on the bed. I'll be back in a few minutes." She scooped up her Witch's Strap-On and went to the loo. 

It was much easier to put on the harness the second time. She gave the dildo a couple of strokes to check that the charms were still working. They were working just fine. She grabbed a vial of lube and returned to the bedroom.

A single candle dimly lit the room as Harry lay on his back. He sat up to look at her when she entered the room.

"Like what you see?" Ginny asked.

Harry nodded dumbly. His cock hardened as she knelt on the bed next to him. That was a good sign. She stifled the urge to say something like _I'll be gentle_. Harry didn't need such reassurances any more than she did. Harry needed a sound fucking.

Ginny kissed Harry as she grabbed his cock and stroked it a few time. He moaned appreciatively. Quietly, she said the Cleaning Charm. Harry didn't even seem to notice. She hoped that it worked.

Generously coating her fingers with lube, she slicked the crack of Harry's arse only to realize she needed a better angle. Ginny positioned herself between his legs and guided his knees up. The moment she worked the first finger in, Harry closed his eyes. She slid her finger back and forth through the tight ring of muscle. As much as she wanted to keep watching his blissful face, it was going to be much easier if he got on his knees. Harry whinged a little when she pulled her finger out.

"Roll over," she said with a soft but firm voice. 

Harry did as she commanded. He rested the side of his head on the pillow and wiggled his arse just a bit. She swallowed her giggle that threatened to break the mood.

Ginny put on more lube and pushed her finger in again. She worked in the lube and then added a second finger. Harry's arsehole was incredibly tight. Slowly, she slid her fingers back and forth. Harry stiffened at first, but then relaxed as she gently stroked his back. As she continued to finger fuck him, she reached for his cock. It was soft, but began to harden in her grasp. 

She guessed that he was as loose and ready as he was going to get, so she coated the dildo with lube. It felt fantastic. The anticipation was killing her. She guided the blunt tip to Harry's arse and squeezed his cheeks around it.

"Fuck," she moaned.

"You can feel that?" he asked.

"Yeah. The spell-work is incredible. I'm going to push in now."

"Okay." Harry sounded as if he were bracing himself.

"Relax," she cooed.

She pressed the tip against his pucker and pushed. It didn't seem to be going in. She adjusted her angle a little and pushed again, a little harder. The tip broke through and she was able to inch in.

The nub pressed and rubbed against her clit. It felt so fucking good. "Harry," she moaned.

"Yeah," he bit out.

"Shhhh, you're tensing up." She pushed in a little farther. "Oh, fuck, that's amazing."

"Yeah?"

"You feel so good." She continued to push until the dildo was about halfway inside. She pulled back an inch and then pushed forward again. It was felt so strange, but incredibly erotic at the same time. She repeated the motion several times until it felt as if Harry had relaxed somewhat.

"I'm going to try fucking you now."

"Isn't that what you were doing?"

"Shhh," she said, and ran her fingertips down his back. Ginny eased the dildo all the way inside. It was about five inches long and less than an inch in diameter. Harry took it all with a loud groan.

She grabbed his hips and tried to snap hers. The motion was so foreign to her. It took her several times to find some sort of slow rhythm. The pressure against her clit built. She could feel her insides throb, and she ached to have something inside her. It was the most wanton feeling.

She pulled out about halfway and added more lube. Gradually, she eased her way back inside Harry. She let him adjust for a moment, and began to fuck him again. This time she was sliding back and forth much more freely. She picked up the pace. The nub was vibrating against her clit.

"Harder," Harry moaned.

No problem there. Ginny pulled back a few inches and slammed home.

"Yes, like that." Harry rested on one arm and snaked the other one back to his cock. "Lube, please," he moaned.

Her hands shook as Ginny poured lube over one and rubbed it over Harry's cock. She felt Harry's hand join hers. They stroked together a few times, but she couldn't do that and fuck him at the same time. She let him take over on his cock.

Ginny pulled the dildo completely out and then pushed back in through the tight ring. It was nothing she could have imagined, but she ached to fuck Harry. Snapping her hips she began to fuck as fast as she could.

Harry was panting and wanking. His hips rocked with each of Ginny's thrusts.

"You gonna make yourself come while I'm fucking you," Ginny said more than asked.

"Yeah. Yeah."

"You like this."

"Yeah. Fuck. Yeah."

Ginny liked it too. No, Ginny fucking loved it. She fucked harder and faster. It was bizarre and sublime, and Harry fucking loved it. She could see his arm moving furiously.

"Come on my cock, Harry. Come for me." She was on the edge of coming herself, but she wanted Harry to come first. She needed Harry to come first.

She let go of any sense of control and fucked Harry with everything she had in her. She was sweating and her hair seemed to be everywhere. Harry moaned beneath her. The nub was pressing, rubbing, vibrating relentlessly against her clit. 

Harry let out a loud groan and his body stilled. She could sense his body tightening over the dildo. His cock pulsed and she could see the come dripping over his fist. She waited for his orgasm to subside and then began to fuck him again. 

"I want to come, Harry. I want to come," she whispered, almost out of breath.

"Come, Ginny," he said. "Go ahead and come."

As she fucked him, she could feel the tension coiling inside her. She was so close, right on the edge. Her desperation grew by the second. She slammed into Harry as if she was flying towards the finish line. It came closer and closer, but she wasn't quite there, almost, almost, and finally— her orgasm swept through her body. Her pussy clenched and throbbed. Ginny tipped her head back and squeezed her eyes shut as she let it overtake her. All the tension was ripped from her body. Boneless, she collapsed against Harry's back.

The dildo slipped out as she rested against Harry. When she rolled onto her back, Harry did too. He reached out his hand, and she met it with hers.

"That was…" Harry couldn't finish the sentence.

"Fucking yeah."

"Good. I'm glad." Harry appeared relaxed and content. He closed his eyes.

"Me too," she said, as her mind wandered to all the different things they could try. She wondered if Harry would suck her off.

Ginny undid the straps and cast a quick Cleaning Charm, before putting her Witch's Strap-on back in her underwear drawer. 

Despite all the erotic ideas she was channeling, she wanted nothing more than to climb into bed next to Harry and pull the covers up. Her fantasies could find her in her sleep. As she was about to blow out the lone candle, Ginny saw her Gryffindor tie hanging on the closet doorknob. Hmmm, maybe Harry would like to be tied up. The idea had merit.

~The End~


End file.
